


【带卡】痕迹

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: 带土成功轮回天生了死者，在欺骗卡卡西会在另一个世界等他之后，身魂俱灭。直到多年后，卡卡西才意识到无论哪里，都不存在带土的任何痕迹了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	【带卡】痕迹

**Author's Note:**

> ※副cp佐鸣，佐鸣（鸣子）生子注意【。  
> ※剧情设定带土封印黑绝轮回天生了死者，因为六道之力见到了送挂老头。得知世界的真相，送佐鸣二人去见送挂老头后，属于十尾（辉夜）的查克拉反噬容器，身魂俱散。  
> ※虽然并不知道有什么必要，但是废掉了X生X世X里桃花（……）的设定，只是单纯的因陀罗与阿修罗子孙之争。

（上）  
是不是人死后都会见到重复的场景？  
带土手心里燃起光亮，复燃了将要熄灭的篝火。女孩的脸庞在篝火中显得格外温柔，她轻轻叹了一口气。  
“这就是一切的故事。嘛，虽然我完全没有必要说的。”带土微笑着说，“因为琳，一直看着卡卡西。”  
棕发的少女温柔的注视着他：“带土，我也一直看着你。这么多年，你痛吗？”  
宇智波带土陡然沉默。  
其实他早就已经麻木了，在自己对世界的恶意中，在自己所造的罪业中。  
然而久违的善意和温柔，却撕裂了他的伤口。  
他开始疼了。  
“琳。”带土说，“你实话告诉我，你恨我吗？”  
野原琳失声。  
“没关系，反正我们都死了。”  
少女深深的叹了一口气。  
她微笑着，眉毛却是蹙的：“带土，我没法恨你。”  
“但，我无法原谅你对木叶所做的一切，你罪无可赦。”  
宇智波带土听到这句话，却有种如释重负的感觉。  
就像伤口割开挤出脓血，终于能好好愈合，而不是溃烂一般。  
“说的也是。”带土灿烂的，仿佛回到少年时，“如果是琳，不会像卡卡西那样踌躇，错过无数次对我造成致命一击的机会。”  
“……”琳想说什么，却没法否认。  
“其实我一开始就明白，月之眼是假的，只是我对这个世界恶意的逃避。”  
他想象中的那个停留在13岁的，温柔的琳，是假的。  
真正的琳，是一个爱着卡卡西，但更爱着村子的优秀忍者。  
木叶是琳最重要的，不惜伤害自己心爱之人也要保护的家。  
“无法原谅毁灭了你最珍视家园的我的琳，果然才是真的。”  
琳是他的光，是他对于一切美好感情的寄托。可是他以琳的名义犯下滔天罪孽的时候，却没想过琳本来会怎么想。  
他根本不是为了琳，他是为了他自己。  
琳不是他的救赎。  
像他这样的人，也不配有救赎。  
琳释然的笑了：“但没关系，带土，就像你说的，我们都死了，一切就都过去了。等以后……”  
带土怔住了。  
“琳……没有以后了。”  
他的身体突然发出绿光，在琳愕然的目光中渐渐消散。  
“在这里的不是我的魂魄，是我的查克拉。最后来见你，是为了一个问题的答案。”  
宇智波带土平静的仿佛在说菜市场的菜涨价：“宇智波带土已经身魂俱灭，永世不得超生，这是他罪有应得。”  
琳惊恐的瞪大眼睛：“别走！带土，你不是和卡卡西约好了——”  
带土淡淡的笑道。  
“我骗他的。”  
看着琳悲痛欲绝的表情，带土却释然了。  
“他为我所困十八年，明明是火影候补，却说出让我活着赎罪这种蠢话。”  
只有旗木卡卡西，是这个世界上唯一会在宇智波带土犯下滔天罪行，深受伤害，却会一时冲动愚蠢的希望罪人活下去的人。  
等到他抱着自己当初的想法多么可笑的意识好不容易活过这一辈子，回到阴间却得与宇智波带土这个差一点就成为英雄卡卡西光辉一生唯一污点的人相伴，这得多尴尬。  
卡卡西还是和凯，水门老师，琳，阿斯玛他们团聚吧。他们都是英雄，一定会携手上天堂。  
而他这样罪大滔天的人，地狱也不会接纳他。  
“无论在哪个地方，他的身边都不该有我。”  
他消散在篝火的光中。  
“他应该放下。”  
1.  
刚刚还在结业考试里被揍的惨兮兮的小鬼，转头把自己灰头土脸的狼狈样忘的一干二净，直直的朝罪魁祸首跑过来。  
“爷爷！！！”  
卡卡西收起不久前扭他脖子凶神恶煞的样子，笑眯眯的眼睛弯成月牙：“面码。”  
正要上前和卡卡西谈心说他刚刚虐待小学生的伊鲁卡停下脚步，眯起眼睛打量卡卡西仿佛凝固在时间里的……上半脸。  
这声爷爷是怎么好意思叫出口。  
而且被叫爷爷刚刚下手还那么狠，这不是亲生胜似亲生。  
男孩拉起护目镜，露出大大的亮亮的眼睛：“我今天的表现怎么样？”  
说着似乎因为光照而瑟缩，忍不住闭上眼睛。  
“你还是把护目镜戴上吧，刚开写轮眼你撑不住。”  
卡卡西蹲下给他整理好衣服和护目镜的带子，非常温柔的说：“非常棒哦。”  
为了保护同伴而开启写轮眼的宇智波的少年腼腆一笑，但没因为得意忘形而失忆。  
“不对！爷爷，对小学生用幻术让我们以为被困在满是起爆符的地方是不是太凶残了！”  
“关于这点。”伊鲁卡忍无可忍“尊敬的六代目大人，我必须要向你提出严正的交涉——”  
“啊是阿凯，我在这儿哟~”  
卡卡西立马瞬身溜了，完美的逃避了话题。  
从天而降的凯腋下夹着一个西瓜头的男孩，他保持着金鸡独立的落地姿势然后说。  
“哟！卡卡西！”  
刚刚还威武神气的梅塔尔李被凯像夹鸡仔一样晃来晃去，卡卡西无视那小子求助的眼神，说：“你怎么那么早就过来了，又不是考官？”  
“早点来得知结果也好啊，免得焦虑。”  
凯放下梅塔尔，大力拍了拍他的肩膀：“做得不错！”  
西瓜头少年陡然梦醒一般，突然涨红了脸，尖叫着：“啊啊啊啊啊被凯老师看完全程了啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
说罢飞速日式少女跑离去。  
凯皱起眉：“对于忍者来说，怕生可是致命的缺点。”  
卡卡西却打趣道：“你可太偏心了，凯。”  
“才不是。这孩子是单亲，李一出任务当然也只有我代替参与重要场合。”凯说，“天天开店，宁次当老师，他们俩完全不需要我操心孩子教育。”  
说罢他用手肘捅了捅卡卡西：“你才是最偏心的，卡卡西爷爷~”  
卡卡西也回答道：“不一样，小樱还没结婚呢。而且——”  
“小樱有自己的父母，但除了我谁能帮鸣人和佐助？”  
他温柔的叹息，消失在风中。  
逆光之中，带着护目镜，身穿带着团扇家徽运动服的少年向着他奔跑而来，他自然而然的伸出手，想要拥抱他。  
“吃我一发雷遁！”  
迎接他的是电流。  
偷袭得手的面码睁着一勾玉转动的红色瞳孔，露出得意的笑容：“果然开眼之后看的更清楚了！”  
然而声音从他背后传来：“你还是太嫩了。”  
他才发现自己的手插入的是一堆土分身，卡卡西的声音适时响起。  
“秘技，千年杀！”  
一阵惨叫之后，宇智波的少年秀丽的脸庞扭曲，撅着屁股以别扭的姿势瘫倒在地上。  
凯沉默半晌，然后说：“卡卡西，你虽然是我一生的对手，但我还是得说——面码被你这样的不良老人养大，没长歪真是谢天谢地。”  
*  
新的第七班诞生了，木叶丸露出一口可以原地参演牙刷广告的白皙牙齿，推着三个小鬼来到大人面前。  
“今后令爱就交给我了！”他对天天说，“请多指教！”  
年轻真好啊，朝气蓬勃，说起来自己第一次当指导上忍是啥样子……  
他打量了一下新第七班：大蛇丸的儿子，忍校毕业考试第一名的巳月正笑眯眯的看着一旁的面码；面码像个憨憨一样，一直偷看一直偷看日向家美丽的少女；美丽的少女瞥了一眼温柔男神巳月，眼里是某种灼热的感情。  
等下，感觉这种三人组合在哪儿见过？  
历史难道就是毅种循环吗——  
“原来是跟你们两个强者分到一起！尤其是你巳月，我感觉我的血液沸腾了！”突然，少女以不符合她相貌的热血声音说道，“本来我将你，巳月，当成一生的对手！没想到，缘分就是那么的奇妙！请多指教，我青春路上的艾博（伙伴）！”  
等等，怎么有种不祥的预感？  
大姑娘上轿头一回的木叶丸激动不已，拉着天天叨叨个不停，全然没注意三个小鬼的互动往诡异的方向狂奔。  
少女眨眼间变身，以绿色紧身衣之态举着不知从哪儿摸出了另外两套紧身衣：“为了庆祝我们成为伙伴，这是我的心意，请穿上吧！！！”  
“我拒绝！”面码回答的很干脆。  
“我也拒绝。”巳月微笑着不露痕迹的退了好几步。  
少女马上流出了热血漫般的宽面条泪：“我知道，是我的热情太过灼热，以至于你们一时无法接受吗？！没关系，我总有一天会用我的热情，让你们都穿上这身代表友情的紧身衣——”  
“谁会穿那么没品位的衣服啊啊啊啊啊！！！”面码抓着脑袋哀嚎道。  
卡卡西扶额。  
他确信了，紧身衣是谁都hold不住的。  
哪怕有宁次女儿那种清雅秀丽的外貌和如瀑般的乌发，穿上绿色紧身衣也会幻视成西瓜头粗眉毛，一笑宛如成龙附体。  
巳月温柔的对面码说：“面码君，说实话，你的防风镜和运动服也没好到哪里去。”  
然后他上手就要摸人家的脸：“明明你的姿容可足以堪称美人——”  
他摸到的只有烟雾。  
本体呢，抱着角落里的垃圾桶开始口区口区口区。  
干呕后，面码一脸虚弱的看向巳月：“巳月，我们同班那么多年，完全没看出来，你是这种人……呕呕呕呕呕呕！”  
巳月无辜的看着给面码顺毛的卡卡西：“六代目，我刚刚有说错什么吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“六代目大人，为什么他们感受不到我的热情！！！”日向的少女也涕泗横流的抓住卡卡西，“看起来是我的热血还不够折服伙伴吗？！我知道了，我接下来的人生目标，就是让六代目和伙伴认可我，日向莲华，木叶绮丽的苍青野兽！”  
“……让他们认同就可以了，不需要我。”  
有时候先辈会把后代视为自己的延续，将自己的遗憾和愿望强加于后代。可是斗转星移，沧海桑田，人总是在变化。看起来相似，其实不同。  
所以未来和年轻人有无限可能性啊。  
很多事，不会重蹈覆辙了。  
2.  
“金秋送爽，丹桂飘香，在这个……”  
就算是念稿子，七代目火影都抑扬顿挫，富有激情，一头金灿灿的黄毛反光属实晃眼睛。  
面码做出少女怀春的捧脸姿势：“鸣人……七代目好帅~”  
巳月插话：“面码还是这么喜欢七代目啊。”  
“谁，谁喜欢他了！那个笨蛋火影……”  
面码的脸色瞬息万变，由白转红又由红转白，迅速和巳月拉开距离：“等等，你是谁？我不认识你，别和我说话。”  
巳月：“……”  
时代变了，没有偷摸大鸡就算了，想不到普通的同伴之情也变得这么塑料。  
说起来，当初还是面码自己主动结交巳月。  
身为一个晚熟的孩子，面码说不上吊车尾，但刚上学时成绩也很差。  
但是却不按常理的主动亲近成绩优良，长相帅气，性格亚撒西的年纪男神巳月。  
理由倒是简单，他觉得自己和巳月同是高逼格的人造人。  
要不然他小小的脑袋是怎么也想不出，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人两个男人是怎么生出他的。  
然而越来越人妻的大蛇丸却不无遗憾的说：他当初倒真想给佐助捏个孩子，可是被鸣人捷足先登了。  
哦，那我是高大上的阴阳遁生子吧！  
面码这么说的时候，卡卡西慈祥的摸了摸他的脑袋，问：你知道阴阳遁是个什么东西吗？  
面码诚实的回答：外挂！  
长大后进入忍者学校，从少数知情者的只言片语和佐助鸣人的悄然交谈中，面码得到了非常简单的真相，三观碎裂了。  
他定下了三个准则  
第一，绝不在同伴面前使用色诱术。  
第二，绝不喝酒。  
第三，绝不参与木叶朋友承包制，做一个积极向上的直男。  
卡卡西还能想起来，面码刚入忍校正是自己退位鸣人交接的时候，这小子闯入只有他和鸣人的火影办公室，直接对着刚刚从继任仪式下来，还未剃平头的意气风发的英俊金发青年施以秘技.宇智波祖传戳脑壳（题外话：这个鸣人请想象根性忍传的上忍鸣）。  
“我是不会叫你爸爸的，笨蛋火影！”  
“诶？为什么突然说这个嘚吧哟？”鸣人捂着额头茫然的口癖都回来了。  
面码涨红了脸：“你这个色诱术玩脱的笨蛋大人！笨鸣人！”  
说罢日式少女跑扬长而去。  
卡卡西平静的放下文件。  
“这孩子欠揍了，我回去帮你揍他。”  
“没没！”鸣人慌忙道，“其实不如说，这样更好！”  
他挠了挠头，羞涩的笑了：“说真的，我也不懂怎么为人父母，但把面码当成弟弟，感觉就能更好的和他相处了呢！”  
是啊，兄弟。  
与其说卡卡西鸣人面码是祖孙三代，不如说卡卡西在和出去独立生活的大儿子带小儿子。  
加上帮忙接生和协同哺育婴儿的小樱，和那个如候鸟般定期还巢的男人，也组成了一个家庭。  
一个奇怪的，却完整的家庭。  
面码现在还不需要知道，绝非他所以为的，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人这样两个人结合到一起，诞生了他，背后是怎样的坎坷与觉悟，承受着多么沉重而难以言说的感情。  
而对于鸣人来说，虽然明面上他只是面码的长辈，背地孩子对父亲的认可也只给他另外的那个半身。但面码爱着他，就算只是像爱着一个傻瓜哥哥一样爱着他，他已经觉得自己幸福极了。  
“木叶飞舞之处，火亦生生不息，火之意志将永远指引你们的前路。”  
尽管再有激情，领导讲话太久谁都会摸了，以至于回应七代目的是虽然很大但是毫无诚意的掌声，只有面码激动的把手拍肿了。  
接下来是仪式。  
在指导上忍和父母长辈面前自己亲手戴上护额，便表示自己走上了忍者的道路。  
鸣人话音刚落，还穿着白大褂的小樱从围墙那里飞奔而来。  
“呼，呼，赶上了。”  
“小樱……不就一个授额仪式吗，你至于翻墙？”面码不怕死的说。  
然后他就被锤了。  
伊鲁卡严肃的说道：“请后来的家长不要喧哗，那么，仪式开——”  
空间倏然出现空洞，一个不速之客出现在操场上。  
“……”看着面前迅速稳住呼吸，装作从容掩盖慌忙与疲惫的男人，面码呆滞了。  
已经当了那么多年领导的鸣人早已学会表情管理，很快抑制住自己激动上扬的嘴角，替伊鲁卡说：“仪式开始。”  
完全没想到眼前人会回来，面码手一抖把护额戴歪。他涨红了脸，看着宇智波佐助蹲下身伸出手。  
“这都能戴歪，真笨。”  
“还是下忍的老爹你没资格说我……疼疼疼！！”  
维持着表面高冷形象的佐助给面码解开重系，却因为激动用力太大，勒住了他的头。  
“……咳咳咳。”小樱转过身去，忍笑的很辛苦。  
卡卡西反正有面罩，笑的肆意。只是苦了鸣人，演讲稿放一边去了，因为忍住爆笑的欲望脸显然已经抽筋了。  
仪式结束，压抑已久的欢呼声终于爆发。孩子们扑入父母的怀抱，到处是一片喜气洋洋。  
“老爹，你该不是为了我……”  
“不是，回村交任务刚好赶上了。”佐助否认的很快。  
结果木叶丸立马插刀：“赶来的时候着急的气都喘不匀呢，是我误解佐助哥了，佐助哥超疼面码的。”  
“毕竟天下父母心。”抱着莲华的天天也补刀了，“想不到我也有理解佐助君心情的一天啊。”  
小樱终于笑出了声。  
佐助轮回眼一睁正要发作，却看到向他们走来的人停止：鸣人，伊鲁卡，志乃和巳月，还有一个长得很像巳月的青年。  
在这个大喜日子，鸣人的表情竟然带着些不爽。  
一旁的大人除了卡卡西都加入那几人的窃窃私语中，卡卡西揉着面码杂草般的头发，说道：“都这么多年过去了，鸣人的心结还是没有解开啊。”  
面码疑惑，巳月解答道：“七代目对我有偏见，想给你调班。”  
“为什么？虽然刚刚你对我说了有些骚扰嫌疑的话，但你是个好人啊。”  
“……谢谢你的好人卡哦。”巳月道。  
“……就算你发誓要当个直男，对小伙伴的赞美也过于敏感了吧。”卡卡西道。  
面码充耳不闻：“再说，我和巳月你虽然是朋友，但是绝对不会为了你叛逃挨打下跪过呼吸，更别说追三年了。我绝对第一个出卖你领赏，鸣人也没什么好担心的。”  
巳月：“……你还在因为中午那件事生气吗。”  
“怎么会！我是那么小肚鸡肠的人吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“说这句话的时候请把写轮眼收起来，不然毫无说服力啊面码君。”  
鸣人最终还是在多方劝服下放弃让面码转班的企图。  
面码直直的扑入鸣人的怀抱，仰起小脸，相似的湛蓝色眼眸相对：“鸣人！鸣人！我开写轮眼了！”  
“太厉害了，面码！呐，佐助快看！”  
“看到了。”  
鸣人终于开始嘲笑佐助：“也不知道是谁担心的不得了千里狂奔回木叶就为了确定面码通过测试没有，坦率一点，你明明超级开心的嘚吧哟！”  
“真的吗真的吗！”面码从鸣人臂弯里探出头。  
“闭嘴。”  
笑的不行的小樱扶着腰，提醒道：“鸣人，马上还有一个会议，别忘了。”  
“啊！”鸣人立马分出一个影分身，“走吧佐助，分头进行。”  
“……不用那么着急。”佐助面色不显，耳尖却已经红透了，“我要在木叶停留一周休整一下，也没有什么特别紧急的情报需要传送。”  
鸣人吓得影分身都吓没了。  
佐助偶尔会在木叶留宿，七天却是罕见的情况。  
搜寻大筒木的确是只有拥有轮回眼的他才能完成的工作，他与木叶的隔阂也太深。  
哪怕是有了孩子，鸣人也从没期望过佐助毫无芥蒂的在木叶重新建个家。  
面码也从震惊中回过神来，远处木叶丸在召唤他，他立马少女跑离开，暴露出心情有多么激动。  
“……佐助，晚上烧肉店见哦。”  
说完鸣人慌慌忙忙拉着小樱离开。  
卡卡西拍了拍佐助的肩膀：“吃了午饭没？”  
不等他回答，卡卡西说：“我请你。”  
*  
佐助的口味依旧没变：番茄拉面加上岩烧肉串。  
看着他优雅执箸，卡卡西撑着脸，笑道：“面码真的是跟我们都不像啊。”  
“他重口味我是知道的。”佐助皱起鼻子，“就算是辣椒的故乡夏之国，我也没见过他那么能吃辣的人。”  
“你走的那么远？真让人羡慕啊。”卡卡西说道。  
“也没什么好羡慕的，我的分内之事。”  
佐助说：“不过也不是没有好处。在看的更远之后，才发觉自己以前的视野是多么狭隘。该放下的都要放下，眼前还有很多更重要的东西。”  
“珍惜现在吗。”卡卡西搅了搅饮料杯子，“这就是你从一周一回变成三天一回到现在干脆陪他们七天的理由？”  
出乎意料的是，佐助没有杠回去。  
他沉默片刻，说道：“有时候，我真不知道吊车尾怎么想的。”  
为了把自己带回木叶，经历了那么多艰辛苦楚的漩涡鸣人最后却放他离开时的，那种感情。  
哪怕在与大筒木舍人一战后那晚，醉酒的他失控的抓住鸣人，第一百次质问他为什么，甚至冲动的脱口而出你能给我一个孩子，一个家庭吗，鸣人照做之后，却还是没有以实现这个承诺为筹码强留佐助。  
“他给了我他所能给的，却不向我索取他所想要的，这种感情。”  
卡卡西指出：“你并不是不懂。”  
“对。”佐助眯起眼睛，“我只是不愿意懂罢了。”  
卡卡西顿了顿，突然凑近佐助，眯起死鱼眼。  
“小佐助，你怎么突然变得那么坦率，真的脑子没有受伤吗？”  
佐助赶紧挥开他，瞟了一眼一旁忙碌的手打大叔的女儿菖蒲，她的儿子在她后面记账。  
“别说我，卡卡西，你怎么还不成家。”  
卡卡西被水呛到。  
好不容易顺过气，卡卡西自嘲道：“我都这把年纪了，找谁呢？”  
“不过佐助，你现在完全以已婚人士自居了啊。”  
佐助却不回应老师的调侃。  
他只是非常突然说：“谢谢你，卡卡西。”  
在他对孩子的事毫不知情的时候；在鸣人手足无措，并且也不得不参与剿灭战后如雨后春笋般不断冒出的匪徒的时候，是刚刚上任的卡卡西说：“这孩子我来养吧。”  
在百忙之中，挤出时间，启蒙、引导、教会面码基础忍术和做人道理的，是卡卡西。  
并不像是对徒弟的孩子。  
卡卡西就像亲生孙子一样照顾他们的孩子时，鸣人和佐助产生了过去几十年都没有的感觉——卡卡西就像是他们的父亲一样的感觉。  
“说谢就不必了。”卡卡西眼睛笑出月牙状，“面码成为下忍，你也差不多回来了，是我该休息的时候了。”  
他倚靠在椅背上：“啊，去哪儿旅游呢？”  
佐助凝视着卡卡西。  
年少轻狂时他看不懂卡卡西，现在也看不懂。  
为什么会有这种人，可以这么不求回报的付出呢？  
就像守护庄稼，遭受风吹雨打，却始终伫立原地的稻草人。  
佐助放下空碗。  
“我不该说的。但我曾经以为，你在透过面码看着谁，事实证明，是我多心了。”  
紫色的轮回眼看着卡卡西：“直到今天，我还是看不懂你的想法。”  
卡卡西心中毫无波澜，笑道：“活到现在，我也没什么可想的。”  
连能寄托思念一点痕迹都不存，就把思念抹消吧。  
3.  
鸣人喝高了。  
他对酒向来克制，今天却烂醉如泥，原因只是小樱突然宣布。  
“我要和信结婚了。”  
加藤信，是静音的族人，小樱的同事。  
是一个专注研究，话少、内敛、阴沉但是极为优秀的精英上忍。  
“那种家伙，除了长相和脑子到底有什么好啊！”鸣人哭诉道。  
“这些不就够了。”佐助吐槽道。  
“小樱明明答应等我长大！”谁知道面码也开始哭闹。  
他于是今天第二次头被锤进地里。  
鸣人开始了：一边为小樱真心祝福，一边又对那个男人百般挑剔，一边又在呜呜呜樱酱当初我多么喜欢啊。  
最后他说：  
“那个男人……那个男人哪里比得上佐助了！”  
迎接他的是与墙的亲密接触，抠都抠不下来的那种。  
“看来我埋在旗木老宅的酒可以挖出来了。”卡卡西笑着说。  
按住在发酒疯边缘的鸣人，佐助说：“恭喜你。”  
“谢谢你，佐助君。”樱礼貌的一笑。  
佐助轻声叹息。  
“何必那么生疏，我……我才该谢谢你对面码的照顾。”  
小樱瞪大了碧绿的眼睛。  
面码惊恐的说：“老爸吃错药了！！！”  
“傲娇被驯服了是这样的。”隔壁桌的喝醉鹿丸突然插入话题。  
这语气，好像他在这上面超懂的样子。  
佐助干脆利落的劈晕鹿丸，让他落进丁次怀里，井野说道：“宽额头三个月后结婚哦。”  
“井野猪！！！”  
还在哀悼逝去的青春的鸣人突然瞬身，和隔壁隔壁桌的小李抱在一起哭。  
“三个月！也太快了吧！！！”  
“我的青春，就这么一去不复返了吗？！”  
佐助不着痕迹的揪回鸣人，对小樱说。  
“三个月后吗，我一定尽力来参加的。”  
*  
“我又觉得自己老了。”  
月色如水般洒在旗木宅的庭院中，遥望盛开的昙花，卡卡西感慨道。  
他身边坐着小樱，捧着一杯花茶，笑道：“卡卡西老师，你顶着这张脸完全没有说服力。”  
她轻啜茶水。  
夜是如此的静谧，让人安心不已。客房里面码躺在鸣人的臂弯里睡的正香，佐助给他们掖了掖被子，便也钻了进去。  
快到冬天，已经开始急剧降温了。  
卡卡西望着院子里的樱花树，突然说：“其实，我原本以为，当初你会跟佐助走。”  
小樱怔了怔，说道：“我也以为，在鸣人救回雏田之后，他们就是板上钉钉的一对。”  
“是面码出生让你放弃了吗？”  
小樱说道：“也许吧。只是遇到信之前，我还是喜欢佐助君的，只是不是那种喜欢罢了。但现在回想起来，对佐助那种喜欢的感情，都忘的快差不多了。”  
卡卡西默默不语，他想倾听学生的心里话，也只需要倾听。  
“其实在很早以前，在我还喜欢佐助时，我就已经放弃追着他了。”  
小樱往后一靠：“在下忍时期，我到底还不懂事，看不到更远的地方，失恋男孩子就是仿佛天崩地裂般的事了。那时候我只想着和佐助走，没想到对我来说，最重要的是什么。”  
她眯起眼睛：“我把在村子里生活当作理所当然的事，后来我才知道，我的朋友亲人，哺育我长大的村子，对我而言才是最重要的。”  
小樱苦笑道：“我自以为是的想参与佐助的人生，却从来理解不了他的苦痛。不仅如此，要我再选一次，我还是会选择只给他无限伤痛的木叶。”  
“我无法像鸣人那样理解他，包容他，在木叶与他之间选择自己和他一起死。更不能像他付出那么多只是要把佐助带回来，最后却还是放他走。”  
小樱低下头：“佐助君，是非常温柔的人呢。如果我追上去，出于怜悯，他也许会接受我吧。”  
她举起杯子。  
“但是，将一辈子扎根于木叶医院的我，永远也体会不了离开木叶的佐助的心情。如果我继续追求这份无望的单恋，只会和佐助相互折磨，渐行渐远。”  
小樱笑了：“可是现在，就算只是为了有一个面码和鸣人的家打算暂时停留在木叶的佐助君，与我的距离倒是比任何时候都近了。”  
卡卡西释然的说：“想不到，最后三个人里，最像你的人会是我。”  
微醺让樱脸颊带上粉色，看起来娇艳无比。  
“你错了，老师。”  
酒壮人胆，樱突然想说她藏在心里的许多话。  
“卡卡西老师，你知道吗？当你说出‘活着也可以赎罪’那句话时，我做好了解开阴封印的准备，要杀了他。”  
茶杯翻倒在地板上。  
“不仅是因为我要替宁次鹿丸报仇，如果那个人活下去，更是会成为木叶的污点。身为四战最大赢家的木叶，不能留下这么大一个把柄，让我们前功尽弃。”小樱无奈的笑，“这么功利的思考，下忍时期不顾一切要和佐助走的我是完全想不到的。”  
她直直的凝视着他：“但卡卡西老师，先想到的这些明明该是你。我那时以为你疯了，后来我才明白，那是我永远理解不了的深情。”  
“小樱……”卡卡西滚动着喉结。  
好多年了，第一次提起了那个人，那个功绩和罪孽连同名字一起在忍界所有记录中抹去，身为四战发起者最后却被记载为“宇智波斑操纵的不明同族的无名尸体”，的不存在的人。  
他的房间里，已经没有水门班的照片。而四代火影的学生，神无毗桥的英雄，都只有他和野原琳两个人。  
这是一个死有余辜的罪人，为自己讨取的小小宽恕。  
“我明白当初我不顾一切要和佐助走只是冲动，并不是因为深情。我理解不了佐助和鸣人，后来我发现我甚至理解不了老师你。”  
“小樱，何必提起当年？”卡卡西怔了怔，笑道，“我早就放下了以前的事了。”  
小樱转过头。  
“既然如此，为什么现在老师您的明明在笑，却看起来比哭还难过？”  
回应她的，只有一阵风声。  
卡卡西沉默片刻，说道：“早点睡吧，你明天不是有事吗？”  
他拿起已经变冷的热酒：“让老师独自一个人待一会儿。”  
乌云散开，月亮再次爬上梢头，卡卡西抬头看天，心里忽然想起大筒木舍人。  
他讨厌这些大筒木，他们总是以神的身份俯视蝼蚁一般俯视人类，嘲笑他们的无能为力。  
『区区因陀罗的旁支血脉，终究是一个凡人，得到了神的力量却反而想封印神。落得身魂俱灭，不得超生，倒还是便宜了他。』  
他已经好久没想到那个人了：现实里他的一切痕迹被抹消，甚至连梦里他都不肯出现，渐渐的也就不去想了。  
但是不去想不代表不存在。  
他以为他剜去刻在心脏表面的名字，但是现在剖开心之后，才明白里面也写着那个名字。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛。  
“骗子。”

（中）  
4.  
鸣人也好，樱也好，都没觉得佐助真的赶得上婚礼。  
虽然佐助是一诺千金的人，但是他身上的责任比千金更重。大筒木开始像晓一般收集尾兽，只有拥有轮回眼的佐助才追的上他们的踪迹。  
因此，当佐助把重伤的奇拉比送到医院，披风破破烂烂的出现在盛装出席婚礼的人群中时，两人都愣住了。  
“八尾的大部分还在奇拉比体内，他不会死，放心吧。”佐助简要向鸣人汇报之后转向新娘，“樱，实在失礼，我……”  
“不，你能来我真的……”  
樱捂住嘴，拼命抑制住自己的哭声。  
佐助曾一心一意行走在自己的道路上，把一切都抛之脑后，樱早以为自己已经对佐助毫无意义。  
“……也不必如此，我们毕竟，曾经是同伴啊。”佐助叹气，温和的说道。  
在那一瞬间，有什么放下又有什么重新拾起。  
新郎走了过来：“看来你和你的同伴有很多话想说，我也先去找我的同僚了，等会儿见。”  
面对妻子的初恋和曾经的追求者，他显得相当平和。  
忍者与出生入死的同伴之间的感情，是以后组成家庭的外人所无法介入的。樱有，他也有。  
他与樱由共同的事业相识，将携手走过大部分的人生，相濡以沫。而同伴只是一小段时间的陪伴，以后甚至走上不同的道路渐行渐远，但是只有忍者才知道，关于同伴的记忆是刻骨铭心，无法消除的。  
加藤信是个阴沉并现实主义的男人，可他说出这话的时候，就像是在发光一样。  
鸣人终于说：“……他，也许真的是个好男人。”  
小樱捏紧拳头：“把‘也许’两字去掉。”  
“但是我还是不喜欢他！”鸣人撒娇道，“还有，为什么为什么你让加藤家的男性当伴郎！我和佐助来多有排面嘚吧哟！”  
小樱左手握住右手，抑制住揍人的欲望：“你好歹有点你和佐助是有家室男人的觉悟吧！”  
“什么家室嘚吧哟？我和佐助不是朋友吗？”  
佐助手一抖差点把拿出来的囍撕了。  
远处樱花树下，穿上小号纹付的面码捧着点心打了个喷嚏。  
此时卡卡西才姗姗来迟，他也和鸣人一样西装，只不过是黑色的，打的是领带而不是蝴蝶结，看着身材挺拔修长让人眼前一亮。  
“卡卡西老师！你怎么来的比佐助还晚！”鸣人大声道。  
“我又在人生的道路上迷路了。”卡卡西干脆的摆出万能借口，“况且，这不是还没开始吗？”  
樱看向卡卡西，两眼放光：“老师怎么还是那么帅！早知道你来给信当伴郎！”  
“我这种老头子就算了吧。”  
“这种时候还戴面罩的卡卡西老师哪里看得出来帅了！”  
“吊车尾的，你给我闭嘴。”  
佐助说道，把囍递给樱，“新婚快乐，樱。”  
他仔细的瞧了她新娘装扮，非常认真的说：“你今天真美。”  
樱怔了一下，接过佐助的祝福，郑重的说道：“谢谢你，佐助君。”  
卡卡西和鸣人的囍也拿了出来，送出了囍后，鸣人从后面揽住佐助的背，扯着他的脸，嘻嘻笑道：“我就跟你说樱酱穿白无垢多好看，你还在信里和我杠，怎么样无话可说了吧。”  
“放手。”  
之后这四个人便合了一个影，还是一样的站位和一样的姿势，只是时过境迁，大家的心情不同了。  
看了看照片，鸣人眯起眼睛：“……啧，佐助你怎么还是那个表情。”  
“要你管，吊车尾的。”佐助的表情明显带着不悦。  
“你们两个臭小子长那么高，我都摸不到你们的头了。”卡卡西眯起眼睛也凑过去。  
司仪已经就位，鸣人提醒道：“樱酱，快去吧。”  
他一把拉过佐助的手臂，抱着他，灿烂的笑道：“七班不会再流散了，我已经遵守约定，把佐助带回来了。樱酱你就心无旁骛的去吧，去迎接你的幸福吧！”  
看着樱点了点头，坚定的往加藤信走去，卡卡西仰起头，嘴角不由自主的扬起。  
他好像已经很久没有像现在这样，觉得如释重负，单纯的觉得快乐了。  
*  
婚宴白天中规中矩，到了晚上就演变成一场灾难。  
大部分的木叶精英都聚集在此，看到他们现在烂醉如泥群魔乱舞的样子，要是来袭妥妥的团灭……吧？  
“哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
抬头一看，原来是房顶被砂忍公主吹走了。  
卡卡西蹲在房梁上，看着下面醉醺醺的女人们闹得一片混沌，不可名状，带头的还是新娘。  
佐井和鹿丸突然出现在他左右：“六代目，我先回去处理奇拉比的事了。”  
“你们两个纯粹就是想跑吧……为什么向我报告。”  
“您觉得七代目那个状态适合工作吗？”  
卡卡西转头。  
“吊车尾的，别闹的太过分了。”佐助把鸣人箍在怀里。  
“小李！冷静啊！！！”宁次和志乃好不容易控制住动作像打醉拳般的小李。  
被倒吊在树上的新郎却十分淡定。  
“没关系，下季度xx药预算早就批下来了，我已经没什么好怕的。”他棒读一般的说。  
卡卡西扬了扬手：“有事电话联系。”  
小孩早就回去了，卡卡西思考自己是不是也是时候该走了。  
但他突然想起什么。  
他瞬身到了后院，仪式结束后就不见踪影的纲手侧卧在屋檐上，身前是散落的酒瓶。  
为了出席徒弟的婚礼，她今天难得盛装打扮，极尽妍丽，在月光下美的宛如月亮来的公主。  
“是你啊，卡卡西。”  
听声音，她好像还很清醒，但又像醉的不轻。  
卡卡西轻轻的跃到她的旁边，掏出了一个酒瓶。  
“这是我在旗木宅埋的樱花酿。”卡卡西将清澈的樱粉酒液倒入酒杯中，“还剩一些，度数并不是很高，纲手大人要来一杯吗？”  
纲手伸出葱白如玉的手指：“给我个杯子。”  
卡卡西从善如流的拿出另一个杯子，给她倒上了。  
“你居然会在老宅地下埋酒，怎么，当初觉得自己会有个女儿吗？”纲手支起身子，花纹繁复的羽织下摆摊开在屋瓦上。  
卡卡西摇了摇头：“一开始就是为樱准备的。”  
纲手把玩着杯子：“你从来都没想过成家吗？”  
卡卡西没有回答，只是问她：“纲手大人，如果自来也大人能回来，你会嫁给他吗？”  
纲手否定的很干脆。  
“不会。”她仰头，盘起的金发略松，发丝划下光洁的颈脖，“不过，也许会凑合一起过吧。他出去嫖，我出去赌。”  
“这算什么一起过日子……是气死静音小姐吧。”  
纲手哈哈大笑：“也对。”  
她看向月亮，撩起散落在肩上的发丝。  
“卡卡西，今天我很开心。”  
莹润的小腿从散开的下摆露出，随意的搭在一起，纲手闭上眼睛：“我一直期盼着，樱穿上嫁衣会是什么模样。因为我没有机会，所以我想看她穿上。但我没想到，她会嫁给加藤家的人。那个男人……也一点都不像加藤家的人。”  
她露出微笑：“但我，真的感觉到，活下来总会有好事发生。第一次是遇到鸣人，第二次就是今天……”  
卡卡西静静的倾听着。  
“所以我不会再憎恨死神那么早带走绳树，憎恨自来也不让我去和他一起对决佩恩，还有……”  
说到这的时候，纲手的声音突然哽住。  
“……混账！别人也就罢了，唯独他，我怎么可能……原谅啊！！！”  
她颤抖着，呜咽出声，泪水从指缝种流出。  
“只要活着……只要活着就会不断的遇到好事……所以我会努力的活下去……但，那时候，他为什么，要救我啊……为什么，救了我，就在我面前再离开一次……”  
卡卡西掏出纸巾，体贴的递上：“纲手大人。”  
纲手却推拒了，坐起来，拿起高度数的白酒猛灌。  
“纲手大人，别喝了！”卡卡西上前就要去夺她手里的酒壶，“纲手大人！”  
他却被纲手猛地推了出去。  
“不要管我！”  
簪子和发梳终于被挣开，纲手的头发流泻而下，遮住了她的表情。  
“为什么……”  
“为什么——”  
“为什么！！！”  
她没有说出那个名字，那个跨越了死亡也要来救她，她放在内心最深处的人。  
卡卡西忽然想起了佐助。  
他也曾质问过鸣人，一声比一声重，一声比一声痛。  
佐助那时不懂，自己亲手斩断的羁绊，早已放下的人，为什么会让他那么痛苦。卡卡西却比他早明白，因为佐助意识不到自己的爱已经和恨一样深。  
爱的越重，痛的更烈。  
“……但是，我却还是那么爱他，就算越是爱恋越是折磨，我却还是……”纲手又哭又笑，“越来越爱他。”  
卡卡西突然说：“我懂，纲手大人。”  
纲手看着他。  
“你也爱过什么人吗？”  
卡卡西却沉默。  
“不是那个姓野原的女孩吧？”  
他答非所问：“我只是……对不起她。”  
纲手平静下来。  
“你放心，过了今天我就不会再放纵自己了。”她脸上浮着红晕，“我要多活一些时候。”  
“是吗。”卡卡西轻笑。  
“而且，我要留在木叶，不走了。”  
他愣住了。  
纲手说：“木叶要组建专门的医科学院，你知道的吧？信牵头的，樱邀请我做教授……”  
“我想了想，有些事，确实是只有我才能做的。”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛：“恭喜您。”  
纲手抚上额头：“我还想再收一个百豪传人，如果樱生个女儿，那多半就是她……自来也和大蛇丸都有徒孙，我也要有。”  
她仰望起月亮，酒意涌上：“……我当初走，就是为了逃避你的死，但现在，我不会……不会再离开你了……断……”  
她倒在房檐上。  
卡卡西把她背到房间里，绅士的给她盖上毛毯，替她关好门。  
门口，小李他们还在持续闹洞房折磨新郎行为，甚至喝麻了的宁次也丢人的加入了这帮醉鬼的行列，只不过鸣人不在了。  
卡卡西往墙外一看，佐助扛着明显被他打晕的鸣人离开。  
他将手插在西装的兜里，眼睛弯成月牙，笑道。  
“我啊，真羡慕你们。”  
5.  
到了中忍考试揭幕仪式开始的那天。  
此时，一抬华丽的马车在众目睽睽之下驶入了会场，吸引了所有人的目光。在这个忍村高速现代化的时代，已经很少看到这样传统的载具了。  
结束了上午的笔试，分好组站立的下忍们面面相觑，看着一位盛妆华服的女子由仆人扶下来，与七代目火影并肩而立在高台上。  
“好美……好像仙女。”面码喟叹。  
缭绕在她周身，挥之不去的淡淡哀愁，让这个高贵端庄的女子看起来超然物外，仿佛她并不活在现实里。  
但是，她却有着日向家的白眼。  
“她是谁？”  
“是御内室啦。”  
堇刚好就站在他旁边，因为过去面码在某件事上开导了她，因此她对他抱有一丝别样的情愫。  
在这样的场合，也只有她有耐心为他讲解：“御内室是大名夫人的称呼。”  
现任大名是前任大名的小儿子，是第一个迎娶忍者的贵族子弟，另辟蹊径与木叶联姻后在权力争夺中杀出重围。  
他与自己的御内室相遇坠入爱河的故事，在画本上，在普通人认知里，是一段佳话。  
可是木叶的忍者们记得的却是另一个故事。  
除了孩子们，所有人都忍不住想起十几年前的那一幕：青年男女在并肩月光下踏着陨石从天而降，十指相扣  
远处制高点观景台上美艳的女忍者倚着栏杆：“六代目你真是狠心啊，拆散了一对有情人。”  
时间虽然在五代水影照美冥脸上留下了痕迹，她却依旧身段妖娆，风姿绰约。  
书下的卡卡西笑而不语。  
与她随行的青哼了一声，瞪着战利品白眼说道：“我觉得未必，看日向日足那得意样，他肯定更愿意把女儿嫁给大名。”  
他瞥了一眼参赛人群中的白眼少女，她光洁的额头上已然没有了笼中鸟的痕迹。  
“你对日向家的偏见还是那么深啊？明明用着日向家的眼睛。”照美冥打趣道。  
青冷笑一声，说道：“我的这只眼睛，来源于日向分家。”  
一直未吭声的卡卡西终于把小说拿下来了一些。  
“笼中鸟虽然是很难破解的咒术，但是死后解开它拿回完好无损的白眼，也不是做不到的事情。”青说道，“更何况，日向家的宗家。呵，除了危急存亡的关头，什么时候他们站出来过？”  
卡卡西挠了挠头。  
“这我可不能当做没听到哦，青？”  
青耸了耸肩：“虽然话说的难听些，但笼中鸟根本就不是什么防止白眼流出的禁咒，只是日向宗家驱使分家的金箍罢了。”  
卡卡西却说：“你说得对。”  
雾隐的两个大人物却瞪大眼睛。  
卡卡西撑着脸，说道：“我在卷宗中看到，三代目大人当初根本就没有向云隐妥协的意思。所以，在没有火影施压下，为什么日向日差的尸体那么快就被交出来了呢？”  
他这话让青若有所思的看向忍者学校老师方队里的宁次。  
照美冥啧啧摇头：“忍者之中居然也有这么封建的家族，让人难以想象。”  
她摸了摸唇：“在咒印去除，不能再驱使分家，日向家地位急剧下降的情况下，把力量微小，不足以继承家族的嫡长女，作为联姻资源考虑的话——对象若是忍界英雄，对日向家并无什么用处，宗家的地位并不会提升。但是大名姻亲的身份就不同了，哪怕是面子上，就高出其他家族一等。”  
青冷冷的说：“凭这种旁门左道压其他战功赫赫的家族一头吗。”  
“而且，被解放后的分家也没人敢清算大名姻亲的过去。”冥露出宛若猝毒玫瑰般的微笑。  
青笑了起来：“本来，漩涡鸣人是一个极好的女婿。我想日向日足一定最恨宇智波斑那个族人，这么一看火之国大名真是他的救星。”  
卡卡西突然心中一抽，他了无痕迹的捂住胸口，眯起眼睛微笑。  
“倒也不必说的那么刻薄。”卡卡西说道，“毕竟一开始决定牺牲雏田的人，是我。”  
本该大名出席的场合却由妻子代劳，若是外人看来，这也许是大名疏远忍者，出现嫌隙的恶兆。但对于现在的木叶而言，这恰恰是一种保证。  
不过度干涉木叶，保障其“自治权”的保证。  
在卡卡西当上火影后，进行了大刀阔斧的改革。他大力发展忍术民用和忍术加速工业化建设，让忍者可以直接与平民结合从事生产，极大的发展了生产力。  
这触及许多人的既得利益，但在木叶里，阻碍虽大，支持者总是占多数的。  
但是对于火之国的大名来说，木叶渐渐不需要拨款，甚至拥有独立的工业农业和赋税，渐渐有了独立的地位。甚至再这么发展下去，手握武力的火影，会将大名取而代之，成为火之国真正的主人。  
这么大逆不道的想法，之前没有任何一个影想过。谁都不会觉得卡卡西会是第一个如此激进的改革者，他偏偏做了。  
被其他四个忍村趁机攻讦的木叶在舆论中甚嚣尘上，在宇智波佐助被释放时达到了顶峰，大名借机发难，普通平民也因为宇智波这个让人胆寒的姓氏而不满。  
但偏偏就是那么巧，就在木叶忍者对这种政治层面上的问题束手无策时，激烈反对的老大名暴毙在花街中。  
偏偏就是那么巧，大名的小儿子在木叶邂逅了美丽的日向家嫡长女，对其一见钟情。  
偏偏就是那么巧，这个本该没有继承权争夺资格的幼子，看上了一个没有足够实力继承家族，却身份高贵的女子——换做山中井野那样同样身份高贵却战功赫赫的家族大小姐，她完全可以拒绝的不留余地。  
毕竟忍者的地位本质上还是以实力和战功挂钩。  
就这样，在那里懒洋洋的看书的银发男人轻而易举争取到了大名控制最深的木叶的自治权，并给自己学生自由。  
“所以，我并没有什么资格说日足先生。”  
照美冥美眸深沉的看向卡卡西。  
却还是没有说出什么，只是催促青道：“青，走吧，该入席了。”  
卡卡西没有动，青知道虽然大名已经被架空，但面子上总要敬着，卡卡西不会晃到御内室眼前惹她不快。  
等他们跳下山崖离去时，卡卡西彻底放下了书。  
“既然回来了，不去出席吗？”  
倏然，佐助从他身边出现了。  
他没有好气的说：“你都不好意思出现在御内室面前，还想让我去触她的霉头吗？”  
卡卡西笑道：“你又没掺和进七代目火影大名御内室的三角恋，心虚什么呢，小佐助？”  
佐助哼了一声，说道：“我不是说别人，我是说鸣人。”  
他目光投向台上发言人耀眼的金发，声音忍不住放轻：“他最终对牺牲日向雏田让步，是因为我吧？”  
“牺牲？”卡卡西笑道，“从你口中听到这个词，总觉得很奇怪。”  
佐助瞪了他一眼：“你别把我当小孩子，卡卡西，老大名是怎么死的，新大名又是怎么胜出角逐，你以为我不知道吗？”  
她是家族争权夺利的工具，是爱慕虚荣的父亲炫耀的资本，更是木叶扣在大名的人质，黑暗政治斗争后防止清算的抵押品。  
看起来身份高贵，光鲜亮丽，实际上如履薄冰。  
面对佐助的质问，卡卡西却轻轻笑了起来：“佐助果然是个温柔的人啊。”  
佐助冷冷的说：“我只是不愿意因为献出女人交换才得到自由。”  
虽然不只是他的自由。  
卡卡西眯起眼睛：“所以你后悔了吗？为了一个女孩的幸福和安全，你宁愿把自己的挚爱拱手相让吗？”  
这个挚爱噎得佐助一下无声。  
“怎么，该不会你也要说你和鸣人是最好的朋友之类的？”  
“啥啊！”  
佐助涨红了脸：“我只是……”  
只是他以前不敢也不愿承认那是爱罢了。  
卡卡西用手臂撑住栏杆。  
“其实你也不必那么愧疚，因为我本来就会阻止雏田和鸣人的婚约。”卡卡西看着远处，“因为雏田是唯一的人选。”  
“因为她不能继承日向家？”佐助问道。  
“因为只有日向日足才需要这个荣耀。”  
佐助顿时沉默。  
卡卡西笑道：“说实话，日向日足要是知道了真相，他反而要感谢你。”  
因为佐助，了解到心意的鸣人果断拒绝了雏田，才给木叶设计大名公子趁虚而入的剧本的机会；因为佐助，得知联姻真相的鸣人挺着怀孕三个月的肚子，根本完全失去了介入的立场。  
『你要怎么做？打掉佐助的孩子，让佐助重新身陷囹圄，以忍界英雄的身份出尔反尔，只为了拯救一个女孩吗？』  
他当时看着用阴阳遁改造自己，以女性身体怀孕的鸣人，残酷的说道。  
卡卡西在逼鸣人，逼鸣人在自己的挚爱和自己所持的道义之间做出选择，就像某个人曾经说过，而卡卡西现在必须让鸣人明白的一个事实：他救不了所有人。  
佐助右眼一睁一闭，万花筒写轮眼退回常态。  
“虽然很不想承认，但是你是对的，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西垂下眸。  
雷车在他们背后驶过，带来新时代的声音。  
面目一新的木叶，带给了其他忍村启示。转向自己发展生产，找到了新的和平的生存方式，不必要再通过暴力争夺资源，这样彻底性改变了忍界的，是佐助眼前这个男人。  
“卡卡西，你真的是非常伟大的一个火影。”佐助说，“所以，你果然，比我们所认为的，更无情。”  
不等卡卡西回答，佐助转过身：“前几天我在辉夜宫殿里有了新的发现，急需汇报木叶。”  
他手一动，卡卡西下意识接过卷轴。  
“你根本不必汇报给我，我已经退休了。”卡卡西举起它。  
佐助没有回头。  
“面码的事情，你总不会不关心吧？”  
卡卡西怔住了。  
“和大筒木舍人的预言有关，你最好也看一看。”  
揭幕仪式开始了，代表优秀毕业下忍发言的是鹿代。卡卡西看着他漫步到自己的火影岩上，注视着在下面鼓掌的面码，终究还是没打开卷轴。  
他脑海里响起了曾令他厌恶的大筒木舍人的声音，只是那时他已经是木叶这边立场了。  
『你的身上好像有……不，算了，重点是那些人。』  
查克拉凝聚成的人形从卡卡西那里收回目光，看向护在面码身前的佐助。  
『……一切就是如此。还有那个孩子，身上有着不同一般的力量……是大筒木追寻的容器，你们终究保不住他的。』  
晕过去的面码被九尾模式的鸣人抱在怀里。  
『这是怎么回事？』  
『抱歉，我所能告知的就只有这些，之后——』  
卡卡西举起卷轴，最后还是没有打开它。  
他弯起眼睛，眉毛却蹙了起来：“佐助，你真的是太看得起我了，什么伟大的火影……”  
“我只是，一个从未实现任何约定的失败大人罢了。”  
6.  
中忍考试改革后，一届会有36人参加。其中12人是本村人，另外12人是其他四个忍村派出的代表小组，剩下的是小忍村或者无所属独立参赛小组。  
笔试纳入考试范围，先是改革后举行小组夺旗赛，淘汰掉3个小组，剩下24人便是剩下的个人对抗赛选手。  
与先前的考试不同，当24进到3人时，便会在之前6进3淘汰的人中选出笔试和实战综合成绩最强的1人，作为补充选手进入最后一天的半决赛。此外，最终选择中忍时笔试成绩也是纳入绩效考核的极大因素。  
就是因为如此，现在的中忍考试已经与以前大不相同。  
然而砂隐村的强力选手新希，在主会场木叶过五关斩六将的强横，还有其他选手的表现，总让木叶觉得很有某届的即视感。  
……但是话说如此——  
“宁次，为什么拿了小李剧本的会是莲华啊。”  
身为考官，志乃站在宁次旁边，看着小李如同当年凯一样分离新希和已经重伤倒下的莲华时，忍不住吐槽。  
“她不拿李的剧本，难道还要拿我的？”宁次注视着女儿，他不能擅自离场，心里有些焦躁。  
“……也对。”  
当年的木叶十二小强里，没有家庭只有鸣人一人，说起来还有些感慨。  
等等，当年重演的话，对上新希的就是——  
“莲华！”天天撕心裂肺的跟着担架跑去，但是存在感很快被伤口开裂拄拐却还快的一批的凯抢了。  
“莲华！就是那样，你的风姿，无愧于热血动荡的青春！”  
在夺旗赛中不幸撞上新希小组所以一开始愉快出局的梅塔尔也闻讯赶来，握着莲华的手，激动的说：“我承认了，莲华，你才是真正的木叶绮丽的苍白野兽！！！”  
“不是苍蓝吗？”用着掌仙术的小樱忍不住接道。  
闻毕，肌肉撕裂的莲华一下子奋起，激动的涌出面条泪。  
“妈妈，凯老师，梅塔尔，我が生涯に一片の悔ぃ无し！！！”  
于是6进3的分组出来时，虽然意料之中，但看到今天最后一组的名单时，全场顿时沸腾。  
正在愉快吧唧吧唧面条的面码呛得惊天动地，蹭的一下写轮眼就红了。  
另外三个6进三的木叶选手：堇，鹿代，巳月都来感动的和面码握了握手。  
“谢谢你替我们先行挡掉最大的麻烦。”鹿代非常直接。  
“面码君，不要勉强自己啊，就算一上场就认输，我心中的面码君依旧是闪闪发亮的！”堇虽然是真心的，但说出这话怎么看都像插刀——不愧是根出身的。  
“面码。”巳月欲言又止。  
面码反握住他的手：“巳月，其实这个中忍考试我根本没怎么想参加的。”  
“面码，你——”  
“走到这一步，是为了守护巳月你的梦想，所以……”  
在这感人的甚至有些偷摸大鸡内味的氛围中，面码眼含热泪大声道：“所以我们现在调换对手吧，巳月！”  
巳月笑眯眯的说：“口多瓦鲁。”  
“为什么！！！”面码惨叫起来。  
巳月耸了耸肩：“因为，我显而易见的打不过新希啊。”  
“那我就打得过了吗啊啊啊！！！”  
其他被淘汰的小强们纷纷围在面码身边。  
“没办法，如果你输了，我们三个都打不过他的。”鹿代说，“所以你是全村唯一的希望——虽然这希望也不大就是了。”  
“不要说出来啊啊啊！！！”  
虽然场外沸腾，但是结果倒真没有当年宇智波の末裔vs一尾の人柱力来的那么争议。  
究其原因，虽然面码这个末裔の末裔吧，算不上吊车尾，但也不是非常优秀。之前抽签抽到的都是实力非常弱的选手，仗着血继限界还赢得贼勉强。  
然而新希显而易见具有上忍的实力了，我爱罗派他来简直就是赖皮。  
所以到面码压轴出场时，他的背影颇有悲剧英雄的色彩。  
已经在6进3里淘汰，但成为候补人员的鹿代还在背后立flag：“别那么 悲观嘛，中忍考试总会出点意外，说不定无疾而终哟。”  
“闭嘴啦！！！”  
此时贵宾席上，大人物们也在议论这场对决。  
达鲁伊忍不住说：“风影，你这就有点过分了吧。”  
黑土抱胸：“虽然您的儿子，让人不得不承认非常优秀，但——”  
“这毕竟是木叶主会场啊。”长十郎擦了擦汗，“您和火影交情再怎么好，也别在主会场打人家的脸。”  
我爱罗却笑了起来。  
“别现在就下结论，新希未必会赢。”  
“您开玩笑的吧！这种上忍和顶多中忍的实力差距……”黑土瞪大眼睛。  
因为御内室的到来，火影被安排配御内室坐在更高处的观景台观战。鸣人听不到其他四影的议论，当然他的心思也完全不在别人身上。一上场面码便被新希的铁砂愉快追着跑，完全被压制的样子，毫无宇智波的逼格。  
“这样下去。”御内室突然说道，“他很快就会因为体力耗尽而被铁砂击中吧。”  
鸣人愣了一下，回应道：“御内室大人所言极是……”  
“但是即使是这样。”看着铁雨间狼狈闪避的面码，御内室微笑，“他看上去，也完全不想放弃的样子。”  
鸣人凝视着面码飞起的运动服下摆上的团扇标志，客气疏离的语气不自觉的带上了些许温柔。  
“御内室大人，若他输了，请您不要责怪他。他一定会努力到最后，做到最好，毕竟他可是——”  
御内室微笑起来：“不会哦。”  
面码开始尝试反击，如同当年佐助那般，寻找砂铁护盾的薄弱之处，却反被新希察觉，不慎被打上砂铁标记。  
她温柔的，非常温柔的看着面码。  
“我当初一直以为七代目推拒婚约，是因为还喜欢着春野君。结果到头来，七代目一直孑然一身，把宇智波的孩子视如己出吧。”御内室说道，“没有别的意思，只是这种不服输的劲头，和您真的非常像。”  
她眯起白眼，轻轻的说：“看起来……非常的，耀眼。”  
鸣人垂眸。  
“是吗……明明他现在，是那么狼狈呢。”  
御内室突然用怀念的语气说道：“我已经很久，很久没接触到忍术了，但是在木叶的日子，还恍如昨日。”  
她闭上眼睛：“其实七代目您也不必装蒜——那孩子在策划反击，您应该比我更早看出来了。”  
新希的砂铁围成尖锥，正准备对面码最终一击时，耀眼的光芒突然从被新希砂铁标定的面码上散发。  
“什——”  
被砂铁标定击中必定会丧失行动能力，而分身会当场消失。  
可他眼前，明明是一具电分身。  
爆开的电分身瞬间扰乱了新希的视线，而面码手持手里剑，出现在新希背后。  
新希立马用铁砂挡住背后，磁铁从后面杀去，但是面码却掷出手里剑后，迅速结好了火遁的印。  
“豪火球！”  
火球喷在砂铁上，温度一下子剧烈上升，尽管如此，却未对新希产生丝毫影响。  
“他在干嘛？！”达鲁伊惊道，“再怎么说那也算是土属性的东西，抓住空隙使用火遁根本无法破防——”  
这时候更惊讶的事情出现了。  
飞回来的手里剑变成了拿着手里剑的面码，而吐豪火球的面码却消失了。  
“雷遁——”  
未拿武器的那只手，结好了雷遁的印后，便撮出了一个螺旋丸：“螺旋手里剑！”  
令人震惊的事情发生了。  
他的螺旋丸附着于实体的手里剑之上，掷了出去。  
这一击不仅把比砂子更坚硬的砂铁完全击碎，更是把新希轰的深深撞进了地里。  
在发出这一招后，面码便无力的跪了下来，右臂宛若被折断一般垂在身后。  
“我真的是，极限了……”  
烟尘散去，新希勉强起身，周身乱窜的电流却让他无法动弹。  
他收起之前有些傲慢的神情，认真的说道：“是我输了。”  
小李举起手：“胜者，木叶隐村，宇智波面码。”  
握紧的拳头终于松开，鸣人的后背已经被冷汗浸湿。他不由自主的扬起微笑，却又不能表现的太过明显。  
“鸣人。”  
御内室突然喊了他的名字。  
“……大人？”  
“就这一刻。”雏田说道，“请你不要再喊我大人，在我面前表露出你不被压抑的感情吧。你明明，一直是那么直率的人。”  
鸣人放下手。  
“雏田，对不起。”  
雏田悲伤的笑了起来：“才几年不见，你就只会对我说对不起了。我真的是从来都没有接近过你的心吧？”  
鸣人闭上眼睛，他也只能说那三个字：“对不起。”  
7.  
听到小李的报幕后，面码摔进了刚刚和新希战斗的坑里。  
姿势非常有龙O的即视感，让人要脱口而出：雅——O——茶——！  
井阵：“……那是雅O茶吧。”  
电气：“……你要换个说法，是O平，也没错。”  
此时两个木叶的重量级人物突然出现在场上，引起了轩然大波，面码被扶起来，恍惚之中看到一头晃眼的银发，嘿嘿傻笑起来。  
“卡卡西，我们的特训……效果不错吧。”  
卡卡西把他的护目镜解下来，摸了摸他的额发。  
“你真的非常努力，面码……都是值得的，你是最棒的。”  
他捏了捏面码的肉脸：“就是最后落地姿势有点像雅O茶。”  
检查儿子伤势的佐助非常亲爹的说：“那不是O平吗，而且不是有点像。”  
高冷的他对着面码冰山融化：“不愧是我的儿子，轻而易举就完美cos了O平退场。”  
忍受着剧痛还未倒下的面码，在爷爷父亲爽朗的笑容中被气晕了过去。  
*  
“让我跟你们讲讲战胜新希的原理吧！”  
夕阳西下，小强们围坐在诊疗室的沙发上，围绕着他们新的英雄。  
井阵摇了摇头：“不不不，比起这个，我们更想知道你是怎么能那么完美摔出雅O茶的姿势的。”  
岩部莫名夸奖：“而且你砸出来的那个坑，都和雅O茶的那个坑看上去一模一样。”  
“超完美的cosplay呢！”  
“面码牛批！”  
面码青筋暴起，用没打绷带的左手锤了沙发一下。  
“谁他妈再给老子提雅O茶，等老子恢复了就打他！嗷痛痛痛痛痛痛——”  
电气啪嗒啪嗒电脑，把屏幕亮给面码：“那么说O平就可以了吗？”  
面码额头迸出青筋。  
这时候，一个身影风驰电掣闯进诊疗室。  
是木叶丸。  
“面码！！！”他上来就像个怨妇似的，扯着人家领口嘤嘤嘤，“为什么你在我完全不知道的地方和六代目学习绝密忍术去了啊，完全抛弃了老师我！”  
“放手，木叶丸老师，好恶心！”  
鹿代插着兜，看场面逐渐走向混乱，吐槽道：“我还以为能发生什么事让中忍考试中场结束，啊，麻烦死了。”  
巳月上前去拉开木叶丸，对面码说：“半决赛名单出来了，是你和我。”  
面码愣住，然后大叫道：“为什么为什么啊，为什么硬骨头都给我啃！”  
鹿代翻白眼：“为什么我总是对上女人。”  
巳月看了他，突然恍然大悟道：“哦，按照剧情，面码该叛村啊。”  
他露出爽朗的微笑，对面码说。  
“面码，我们私奔吧！这样就不用参加半决赛了——”  
面码毫不犹豫后退：“你给爷爪巴。”  
还在一旁小媳妇儿嘤嘤嘤的木叶丸一听这叛村宣言立马跳起来，正要说我不允许时，瞥见门口立马吓得石化。  
“七……七代目。”  
还在一时兴起对面码发出骚扰宣言的巳月全然不顾为什么身边突然没人了，直到九尾的气息搭上了他的肩膀。  
“刚刚的话，我可不能当没听到啊，巳——月——君——”  
呜哇七代目好吓人！！！九喇嘛，九喇嘛也好吓人！！  
在巳月做出“I will be back”手势被鸣人拖走，木叶丸赶忙追出去后，诊疗室顿时安静下来。  
山葵举起手。  
“下次学园祭，我们cos龙O吧。”  
“好呀好呀。”众人纷纷附和。  
面码终于锤烂了桌子。  
“谁他妈再提龙O，我他妈电谁电到看到游戏就想吐！”  
*  
“这些就是药。”  
小樱对佐助说：“这种加入查克拉属性的螺旋丸以后可不能再让他用了，鸣人当初初试风遁手里剑，手差点废掉……”  
她顿了顿，说：“对不起。”  
“没关系。”佐助叹了一口气，“我早就知道的。”  
看着体育场外一只手追着小伙伴们打的面码，小樱笑道：“才这么小的年纪，已经学会放S级的忍术，面码可是天才呢。”  
“是啊，谁叫他师从天才，连那种……”佐助露出鄙视的眼神，“遇强则强遇弱则弱的特性也全学过去了。”  
他偏头，一个纸团擦着他的耳朵飞过，卡卡西正站在他身后：“我觉得你好像有在冒犯我。”  
“冒犯了又怎样？”  
卡卡西顿时朝着外面大喊：“小朋友们，那边的忍界英雄宇智波佐助，要请你们吃烤肉哦。”  
说着他扣住了佐助的手臂，防止他逃跑。  
沉默一瞬之后，一群小团子朝着佐助这边跑过来。  
“啊！是宇智波佐助！活的宇智波佐助。”  
“轮回眼！六勾玉轮回眼啊！！！”  
“哇面码的爸爸好帅，为什么你不是我爸爸呜呜呜！！”  
佐助勉强在熊孩子们的拉扯中维持逼格：“放手。”  
此时家长也从体育场走出，看到昔日高冷男神手忙脚乱从孩子们手中扯出披风，顿时心领神会。  
鹿丸首先说：“佐助，我们要负责中忍考试的善后，犬子就麻烦你了。”  
井野也说：“井阵，不准给妈妈的男神添麻烦哟！”  
小李：“梅塔尔，宇智波佐助也是一个体术高手，有时间你必须向他切磋一下。”  
电气他爹：“电气，宇智波佐助是一个不一般的人，你应该好好向他讨教如何作为一个忍者。”  
只有丁次还有点良心：“佐助君，你请孩子们吃烤肉的钱，回来之后我们贴给你。”  
说着齐声说：“麻烦你了！”  
“谁需要你们给钱……等等我什么时候答应请这群臭小鬼了！”  
“佐助！佐助！佐助！”  
夕阳西下，望着佐助无奈率领一群小鬼前行的背影，天台上的鸣人笑了。  
“谁会想到今天佐助会这样呢？”  
卡卡西背靠栏杆，说道：“怎么样？和旧情人会面的感觉。”  
“别用那么暧昧的说法。”鸣人头疼的扶额，“啊，我始终，是不知道该怎么与雏田相处，无论是过去与现在。”  
他起身，望着天。  
“在她走时，对我说，面码明明是宇智波，细看之下却有和我一样的蓝色眼睛。”  
“也许她已经察觉到什么了。”  
卡卡西笑了：“就算她察觉真相又如何？”  
鸣人转过头来，无奈的叹气。  
“卡卡西老师你真无情。这辈子，你爱过什么人吗？”  
卡卡西顿了顿，说道：“那当然是《亲热界限》的女主——”  
“你不要又把我糊弄过去了！”鸣人瞪着眼睛，“是那个钥之国的姐姐，还是那位未亡人？”  
卡卡西仰起头：“你们一个二个就不能放过年近半百的老师我吗？”  
面码拉着佐助的披风，和小伙伴们越走越远，卡卡西看着那个小小的影子，涌出一股不知从何而来的怅然。  
“难道是那个女孩——对不起！”  
“别瞎猜了，不是琳。”  
卡卡西已经能非常坦然的提起那个女孩的名字。  
鸣人虚起眼睛：“啊，搞不懂你。我要去开会了，卡卡西老师你也去陪他们烤肉吧。”  
“鸣人，我——”  
“啊？”  
太阳终于沉入地平线，卡卡西说道：“我确实有爱过的人，而且直到现在，我还非常的，爱他。”  
鸣人停下脚步：“不是哪个小说女主角？”  
“不是。”  
“卡卡西老师那么喜欢的人……为什么她没有和你在一起？既然是老师，应该很轻易就追到手了。”  
卡卡西下意识拉下护额，可是那里已经没有那人的眼睛。  
“过奖了，只是因为他不要我。”

（下）  
7.  
风吹着窗帘，送来花的气息。  
卡卡西虚起眼睛，拿着扣在自己怀中的书，一时分不清自己是在哪儿。  
一个白发大人和一个黑发小孩坐在回廊下，背对着他，不知为何，他看到那两个背影的时候，手不自觉颤抖了一下。  
“你过去的一生可真够跌宕起伏的。”穿着团扇家徽运动服的少年说道。  
是面码……那么他身边那个白发上忍，是自己吧。  
明白了这个，为什么会觉得有些失落呢？  
于是白发上忍开口了。  
“是啊，你这种安稳长大的小鬼根本弱爆了。”  
他转过头来，被石头挤压毁灭的右脸却露出少年那般开朗的笑容。  
“过几百年你都比不过我啦。”  
面码不服气的鼓起小脸。  
和男人不同，他细看之下是典型宇智波那种容姿端秀而清丽的貌相，可以说是一个美人胚子。而男人若没有毁容，是标准的俊朗阳刚长相。  
可，一样的细眉，一样大而亮的眼睛，一样的刺头，一样傻乎乎的气质，旁人绝对会认为他们是一对父子。  
“我的贤值有5呢，这点我比你强多了，笨蛋爷爷！”  
“和2有什么区别啊笨蛋小鬼！而且我现在的贤值可不止2了！”  
“首先说好，贤值可不是智商，是学习知识并吸纳的能力！快，给你做这套中忍考试笔试真题，你复习后能及格我生吞甜丸子！”  
“这算什么赌注啊臭小鬼，谁不知道你这个辣党毫无节操咸甜都可吃！”  
“你就是不敢做！”  
“……我哪里……”  
“卡卡西第一次裸考都及格了！鹿丸叔叔都没做到！”  
“谁他妈要和卡卡西比！”  
“爷爷是笨蛋！爷爷是超级大白痴！”  
“揍你哦不孝孙！”  
心脏的轰鸣已经让他感觉不到别的事物了。  
他死死的瞪着男人，害怕他又消失在自己眼前。可是那个男人看了他一眼，说道：“笨蛋卡卡西要醒了。”  
“不许说卡卡西是笨蛋，笨蛋爷爷。”  
“啧，我又不是你亲爷爷，要求多得很！”男人站起来，“趁他没发现，我们快动身吧。”  
——这一次，一定要给他一个惊喜。  
他想伸出手，他想挽留，可是他发现他动不了。  
他只能徒劳无功的，看着这两个一大一小的身影，消失在自己的眼前。  
然后他眼前一黑——  
“卡卡西老师！！！”是小樱。  
呼、呼、哈……  
他感觉从水中被捞出来一般，全身都被冷汗浸湿。肺就像一个破败的风箱，呼吸挤出沉重的声音。  
“卡卡西老师，来跟着我呼吸，一二三——”  
有什么力道规律的挤压着胸前，抬起他的下颚便于他呼吸空气，但是精神一下子被击垮，他千疮百孔的身体无法回应。  
对于忍者来说，活着真的比死去，要难的多。  
“鸣人，和我一起把卡卡西扶上去，稳一点。”是佐助。  
“好。”是鸣人。  
他听到了救护车的声音，在以前想都别想有的东西，如果早有这些，会少失去不少无辜之人的性命吧？  
可他就算死了，也见不到那个人。那个人宁愿自己毁了个彻底，也不愿与他同路。  
旗木卡卡西，你真是一个什么都没守住的，没用的男人啊。  
*  
急诊室外，面码匆匆赶到。  
佐助和鸣人守在外面，见到他来，佐助立马露出斥责的眼神：“你不是明天就要进行决赛了吗？为什么不去休息。”  
“我……呼……”面码喘的上气不接下气。  
鸣人用眼神阻止佐助，上前蹲在面码面前：“我们守着他就可以了，你在与新希一战中受伤需要静养，不要让他担心。”  
他温柔的摸了摸面码的头发：“回去吧，卡卡西老师不会有事的。”  
“……为什么？”  
鸣人愣住。  
“爷爷的身体不是一直都很健康吗，为什么仅仅就是做了噩梦，就差点停止呼吸啊？！”面码瞪大眼睛，眼泪流下。  
他指着灯：“明明小樱和纲手大人都在，他却现在还没从手术室出来，这叫没事吗？！”  
鸣人表露出愧疚的神色，佐助看不得他那样子，毫不客气的诘难儿子：“卡卡西倒下，你在这里向鸣人撒气有什么意义？！你以为鸣人比你好受多少吗？！”  
“我……”  
面码抽抽噎噎，终于忍不住哭出声来，扑进鸣人的怀里。  
“我本来……就没有特别想参加中忍考试的……只是，为了给他礼物啊！！！”  
他鸣泣道：“为了让他看到我们特训的成果……为了补上我忘记的他的47岁生日礼物……如果他倒下了，那我拿这个中忍考试冠军又有什么意义啊！”  
他呜咽着，把自己缩成小小的一团。  
在和平与长辈庇佑下健康成长的孩子，第一次体会到可能失去重要之人的痛楚，但是对于鸣人，对于佐助来说，这种痛楚早已是毫不陌生的东西。  
但就是面码的这种痛楚，却真正的刺痛他们两人。  
感觉温度覆盖在自己身上，鸣人抬眼，佐助紧紧的用仅存的右臂抱住了他们两人，把头埋在鸣人的金发中。  
如果没有面码，他们依旧只是永远相伴却不相交的平行线，即使依旧是彼此的唯一，也不会可能因为失去卡卡西而感到如此痛苦吧。  
因为他们已经遍体鳞伤。  
可是相拥在一起的，通过孩子血脉相连的三人，奇异的与面码的痛楚产生了共鸣。  
是啊，卡卡西不仅是他们的上司和老师了，还是面码的爷爷，是家人。  
爱给人以痛楚，痛楚却是磨砺着生命进行的动力，在努力的生活中感受幸福，所以即使跌倒，人也追寻着爱。  
突然，急诊室的灯熄了。  
出来之后，纲手扔了白大褂和白手套，简单粗暴的问了一句：“他是不是这几年根本就没接受体检？”  
小樱追出来，急忙说道：“不可能啊，每次我都是追着他走完全部流程！”  
纲手瞥了一眼他们之中走出来的最后一人，戴着眼镜的青年脱下了手套，讪讪的笑。  
佐助一见到他，皱紧眉头，右眼立马泛出红光。药师兜瑟缩了一下，挠了挠头：“啊，这我该怎么解释呢……”  
小樱突然全都明白了，握紧拳头要去揪药师兜的衣领。  
兜立马如蛇一般溜出去，说道：“这也不能怪我，孤儿院选址拨款这些把柄都捏在他手上，我也只能帮他伪造体检名单。”  
说罢，他叹息一声：“你以为他不想活下去吗？我，大蛇丸，他这十三年找我们开了无数药，就为了治好自己的身体。”  
“为什么是找你们！”小樱声音已经歇斯底里。  
纲手大声道：“你还不明白吗，唯独在你们面前，他不想表现出伤痕累累的样子！”  
所有人都被她喝住。  
兜忍不住补充道：“实际上，他的沉伤其实也不是无法调理。他得的是心病，不解开心结，他的身体只能日渐衰败。哪怕他主观上想求生，他的心也违背了他的意愿。”  
当他说出这句话的时候，鸣人如遭雷劈一般，怔在原地，湛蓝的瞳孔渐渐放大。  
他知道了，他明白了，他完全的理解了。  
卡卡西口中的，那个他一直深爱的，却抛下他的人是谁。  
他开始痉挛，让佐助一时间以为他也要过呼吸了，他立马稳住鸣人，慌忙道：“鸣人！你怎么了，别告诉我你也有沉疾——”  
“死吊车尾的佐助！老子身体好的很啊我说！”  
隔着那么久，突然再次被骂吊车尾的，佐助一下子懵了。  
鸣人紧紧的，抓着他的衣领，泪水濡湿了他胸前的布料：“幸好你回来了，佐助……幸好你回来了……如果你回不来的话……”  
8.  
“爷爷，你等着吧，我会给你们一份大礼！”  
面码的身影被另一个人代替，戴护目镜的少年朝他扬了扬手，却什么也没说。  
少年渐渐长大，变成身披晓袍的青年，再从十尾中破壳而出，半面覆盖鳞片。  
然后，他闭上眼睛，化为灰烬。  
『这就是被神的力量反噬的下场。』  
卡卡西惊醒过来，坐起身，对上的是加藤信的死鱼眼。  
“你醒了啊。”加藤信摘下黑框眼镜，下眼睑满是黑影，“六代目，你真是个活标本，内脏状况糟糕成那样都能站起来。”  
他起身：“我让小樱先去中忍考试会场了，她在这里会影响我发挥，而且，你估计也不是很想见她吧。”  
一向寡言少语的加藤信却絮絮叨叨起来：“你幸好不是我爹，我爹要是退休后像你那样不爱惜身体，我早被他气死。”  
卡卡西反射性回道：“对不起。”  
加藤信叹了一口气。  
“精英上忍都是你这德行吗，他最后被抬回来断气前，一直也说对不起。”  
卡卡西愣住了。  
是啊，像他这样活到退休后的上忍少之又少，能享天伦之乐对于以前的上忍来说，是遥不可及的愿望。  
所以加藤信说出这话的时候，是以什么样的心情？  
“我听小樱提起过，你是木叶最好的外科医生，难道就因为令尊……”  
加藤信不言，把药递给他。  
“说那些又有什么意义呢？”看着卡卡西带着伤疤的左眼，加藤信叹息道。  
“我曾经有段时间是隶属于‘根’的医疗忍者，那时我非常的羡慕万花筒写轮眼的力量。”  
卡卡西差点呛住。  
“如果能有那种失去重要之人就能获得力量，大杀四方的血继限界，而不是只能在仇恨中悔恨，那该有多好？”加藤信说。  
身为一个医疗忍者，却加入根，目的显然不是那么单纯。  
“但是我后来才知道，这种力量根本就不是什么恩赐，而是诅咒。尤其是……我发现杀害我父亲的凶手只是一个和我妹妹一样大的雾隐暗部之后。”  
“你……”  
“我本来该死在四战，那个连名字都没留下的人，还了我一命。但是即使是轮回天生，却还是有许多人落下残疾，生不如死。在我不断改进手术和药物，让他们重返生活之后，我终于真正找到了活下去的意义。”  
加藤信打开了窗。  
“六代目，你用自己的方法改变了忍界，我也要用我的方法改变未来，即使不能十全十美，也能让一代过的比一代更好。”  
“所以我可怜那个人，如果不是那双眼睛，如果没被盯上，他也有与我们一起前行的机会吧。以他的才智，以他的力量，我们一定能在他帮助下走的更远。”  
卡卡西喉咙滚动：“雾隐……你的父亲是被他间接杀死的。还有没能被他轮回天生的你的同伴……”  
加藤信首次露出微笑。  
“六代目，我的爷爷的兄长加藤断，死在了二战。而我爷爷本人，死在了三战。可父亲说，不希望仇恨一代代传下去。”  
“我曾经误入歧途，现在我已经不愿意被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。就算现在万花筒写轮眼的力量唾手可得，我也不需要了。”  
卡卡西露出如释重负的笑容。  
“原先我还不怎么相信，你，确实是个好男人啊。”  
加藤信面部肌肉微微扭曲。  
“电视机给您打开了，现在是半决赛，您看吧。”  
说罢，他扔下遥控器，匆匆溜了。  
卡卡西把手垫在脑后，已经不需要再藏拙的面码锋芒毕露，以最擅长的雷遁拼巳月的蛇雷，对观众的眼睛极为不友好。  
然而他的雷遁只是幌子。  
可能遇到的强敌已经被他分析并罗列出战术给卡卡西，用高热消磁砂铁破防然后用雷属性螺旋丸击败新希，和用雷遁佯攻后用风对付巳月，这些卡卡西都没插手。  
就在面码于背后结下风遁的印时，倏然，天地震动！！！  
“怎么了！”  
病床开始猛烈摇晃，卡卡西第一反应是敌袭，其他人却大叫地震，看来时代真是变了。  
不对——  
信号开始极速扭曲，电视发出沙沙的声音，卡卡西捂住胸口，一种熟悉的，令人厌恶的压迫感朝他头上覆盖而下。  
就像大筒木舍人降临时那般，但是比那时更加可怕。  
纲手的蛞蝓撞开门：“六代目，快点和我一起去避——六代目！！！您要去哪里！！！”  
警报声在木叶上空响起，平民在中忍护卫中有序跑到传送处。上忍们和特别上忍按能力列队，逆人流朝体育场而去。  
天空已布好了平时便存储在大型忍具里的四赤紫炎阵，抵挡住了大筒木的力量冲击，卡卡西往头上一看，许多奇异的傀儡正躲避着木叶上空的忍术炮。  
纲手站在木叶地标柱间广场的雕像上，操纵着蛞蝓引导群众和收容伤者。结果刚刚听到了卡卡西落跑的消息，转眼卡卡西就冲到上忍最面前。  
她赶紧让蛞蝓拦住他，可是一个小姑娘被抱了过来——她的大腿动脉被扎破，不马上救治必死无疑——她只能咬牙收回蛞蝓，最后对卡卡西吼了一句：“那里都是大筒木，还在手术恢复的你去了又有什么用！”  
对啊，他去了又有什么用呢。  
那种力量，唯有鸣人和佐助才能抗衡。那时看着陨石下落的自己，除了看着又能做什么。  
但是——  
“但是如果我不去，我一定会后悔终生。”  
他的人生始终在错过与后悔中度过。  
他知道自己只是个凡人，总是力有未逮，但是他做什么事，一定要尽全力。  
“……看起来九尾并不是容易对付的货色呢。”头批白纱的大筒木俯视着鸣人和佐助。  
“抓到这个有六道血统的小鬼就赚到了。”他的跟班举了举手。  
昏过去的面码如同断线的人偶，在他手上飘荡。  
鸣人与佐助以绝佳的默契突然同时行动，鸣人开启九尾仙人模式朝桃式攻了过去，大筒木金式马上挡在他面前，这时候佐助大喊一声：“天手——”  
“没用的。”桃式把某个咒印按在面码背后，“别以为只有你才有轮回眼。”  
他闪入空间中，说道：“走吧，金式，从叛徒那里拿回我们应得的东西。”  
说着，两个大筒木带着面码消失了。  
佐助正准备用轮回眼移动，按住却露出愕然的目光。  
“他们……朝着当年十尾觉醒之地掠去了！”  
天空迅速灰暗了下来。  
豆大的雨滴砸在他的头上，就像卡卡西十八年后第一次再见到那人时一样。  
这是一个适合离别的日子，卡卡西心想，可惜他再也承受不起一次离别了。  
在包括五影，迅速集结的部队中，他拦下了木叶丸。  
“六代目，为什么，我是面码的老师啊！”木叶丸不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，愠怒的说道。  
鸣人的金发濡湿紧贴在耳侧，他走到卡卡西面前，对木叶丸说。  
“如果我与六代目有什么不测——”  
此话一出，所有人都倒吸一口凉气，然而佐助听到后却出乎意料的镇定，再也不避嫌的，握住了鸣人的左手。  
“猿飞木叶丸，你就是八代目火影。”  
木叶丸如同当头棒喝。  
“为什么——”  
“这是火影命令！”  
雨越下越大。  
接下命令留守木叶的猪鹿蝶环绕在黯然的猿飞木叶丸的身边，丁次轻拍他的肩膀，看着大部队消失在轮回眼的空间中。  
9.  
什么是神？  
六道仙人认为自己不是神，所以他死了。  
什么是神？  
大筒木一族个个都以为自己是神，然而他们并不是神。  
神并不是回应人的愿望的圣洁存在，她只能吞噬人的祝福，吞噬原初的力量，把一切的爱纳为己有。  
“咔——”  
刚从封印中醒过来的她，好像扭断了什么。她茫然的看了一眼手中的躯体，吞了进去。  
这种比熟悉的力量灌注更胜一筹的美妙感觉，让她迅速找回了自我。  
“可恶，金式——”  
她的眼里映出的人模样，有些眼熟。  
那曾经是可以被称之为族人的东西吧，大概。  
可是在她眼里，却又是一个美妙的果实。  
“你这个叛徒，我——”  
地面上的蝼蚁震恐的看着女人伸出手，攫取了高高在上不可一世的大筒木桃式。  
扭断，揉碎，吞下。  
太美妙了，那种感觉，这就是最纯粹的查克拉，最美味的食粮。  
她才是神，唯一的神，大筒木辉夜。  
她需要力量，更需要——爱。  
“我的亲爱的孩子啊，你在哪里？”  
10.  
卡卡西忽然明白，所谓力量反噬的后果为何会如此严重了。  
在轮回天生死者，解放尾兽的力量后，那个人所作所为的，只为了让眼前这个存在无法现世。  
他颠覆忍界，引起腥风血雨，所作所为都只不过给神的复活铺路而已。被欺骗，被愚弄，他也不过是一个借了神的力量又受神利用的凡人。  
白绝从地下破土而出，分割包围了小分队，只有鸣人和佐助能面对这个超越人世的存在。  
但是吸收了金式和桃式力量，空前强大的辉夜只是漫不经心的挡下了他们的攻击，仿佛和孩子玩耍的母亲一样。  
“在哪儿，在哪儿……”辉夜喃喃道，“我的孩子在哪儿……”  
倏然，她如获珍宝一般，从废墟里用力量拖起一个少年。  
少年从晕眩中悠悠醒转，第一眼便是辉夜那美丽到近乎恐怖的脸，顿时就震住了。  
感受到辉夜复生，拼死从封印中挣脱的大筒木舍人通过宫殿阵法传送到现场。  
一番查克拉交流后，他按住了宁次的肩膀，借来了白眼的视野，大喊道：“别让辉夜接触到那孩子，一旦被辉夜给予了力量，他就再也不可能回到现世了！！！”  
面码虽然不断挣扎却被辉夜越拖越近，鸣人顿时用求道玉打断辉夜的查克拉手，佐助立马发动了天手力，将自己鸣人与面码的位置互换。  
卡卡西一脚踢开了眼前的白绝，踩着一颗芦苇接住了面码。  
“爷爷！”面码高兴喊道。  
鸣人大吼道：“你这混账太得意忘形了吧，居然想在父母面前夺走孩子啊我说！”  
正用沙缚给各位影打辅助的我爱罗立马觉得不对。  
“嗯？父母？”  
此时正在用大瀑布辅以刀术大规模清除白绝的长十郎顺口接道：“可能是表达他和佐助感情深如一家吧。”  
黑土一边喷水泥一边说：“情同夫妻？”  
达鲁伊挥动长剑，雷电不断穿梭在敌军中：“你们脑子里都在想什么啊……”  
木叶忍者倒是一下子，好像，明了了什么。宁次则是在与他共享视野的舍人的眼神里，啥都一次性知道完了。  
佐助无言于鸣人的自曝行为，只能选择闭嘴打架。  
“鸣人！”  
“哦，佐助！”  
鸣人立马开出九尾模式，配合佐助须佐，随时准备地爆天星了辉夜。  
抱着面码的卡卡西立马就要撤退，却被三颗芦荟拦住了去路，这三颗芦荟就如同舍人的黑色傀儡具有发射光波炮的能力，偏偏又会木遁，十分难缠。  
正当战况焦灼，于是须佐九尾合为一体，准备爆锤辉夜时，异状发生了。  
辉夜的嘴里，发出了可怖的叫声。  
“你们，你们，不可饶恕……！！！”  
忽然她的形态扭曲起来，变成了不可名状的怪物，像是十尾，却又有人和兔子的特征。  
“把我的孩子，还回来啊！！！”  
她头顶的轮回眼张开，一爪子把九尾须佐打飞到异空间去。  
在千钧一发之刻，面码突然猛地推开卡卡西。  
一根骨刺击中他们所在的位置，上面的白绝顿时化为灰烬。而辉夜眼见他们分开，顿时发动了万象天引，将面码吸了过去。  
木遁缠住了卡卡西的腿，他手上燃起电光疯狂的切割那些碍事的木头，可是面码依旧渐渐的在远离他。  
什么掉了下来，是面码的护目镜。  
“面码！！！！”  
他眼睁睁的看着黑发的宇智波少年闭上了湛蓝的瞳，以切割着他的心脏的绝望神情，离他越来越远。  
旗木朔茂，野原琳，水门夫妇，在他的手心里一个接一个的离去。  
可他真的不想再离别了，不想再失去了，不想再看着那个戴着护目镜，穿着团扇家徽运动服的少年，为了让他活下去而放弃自己。  
“面码！！！”  
辉夜的手，离少年越来越近，卡卡西握紧手，近乎绝望的开始结印——  
但是，这时突然，他觉得有人按住了他的手。  
“我啊，本来是不想管的。”  
他听到了失去了十八年，又遗失了十三年，却从没在他心里褪色的声音。  
“但我最讨厌你这副就像是麦田里的稻草人的样子，无论是只能在一边无奈的看着，被啄的支离破碎了也不觉得自己痛的样子。”  
卡卡西瞪大了眼睛。  
“喏，所以就当是庆祝你火影退休的礼物吧，不过算是这个也晚了。”  
他在卡卡西身后笑道：“但你也习惯我总是晚给你礼物了，毕竟，我最讨厌你了，笨蛋卡卡西。”  
11  
没人知道发生了什么。  
回过神来时，蓝色的须佐能乎已经出现在战场上。  
那不是宇智波佐助的须佐，就算宇智波鼬见侄子有难原地复活他的须佐也不是那样。  
而且它的能力，惊人的古怪。  
不知从何而来的，附着雷遁的手里剑袭击了辉夜，却在她准备打飞的时候，又瞬移到她额头。  
“啊！”  
趁她恍神一刻，蓝色须佐的手从某个空间伸出，一瞬间夺走了面码。  
『面码，睁开眼睛。』  
宇智波面码小心翼翼睁开眼睛。  
他不是即将和这个温暖的人世告别，被天上天下第一美丽怪阿姨带走吗？  
他眨了眨眼睛，确信自己看到的是亲爱的爷爷的脸。可是再一看，他的眼睛却不对。  
“爷爷，这——！”  
“已经是很久以前的事了，是面码你出生以前的事，爷爷在忍界里叱咤风云的称号——”卡卡西瞳孔变得鲜红，美丽的万花筒图案旋转着，“是‘写轮眼的卡卡西’呢！”  
见到辉夜立马又要暴走，趁她未发动万象天引前，卡卡西说：“闲言少叙，你先回木叶吧，神威！”  
“可是我……”  
“这里是大人的战场。”被推入黑暗的空间前，卡卡西说，“等我们处理完了，一定——”  
他从天空中掉了下来。  
掉在了什么柔软的东西上。  
“啊，这可是……”巨大的红色蛤蟆蹲在他面前说，“稀客啊。”  
大蛤蟆仙人跳到他身上时，面码还有些头晕目眩，大喊道：“蛤蟆大人，等等，我的父母和爷爷还在战场上！”  
他总有预感，如果他不赶快回去，就会迎来离别。  
但是——  
“臭小鬼！”蛤蟆丸虽小，压在他身上却很痛，“你就这么想辜负长辈的心意吗？！”  
“额噗——”  
他身上大筒木留下的标记被蛤蟆丸消除，但他掷地有声的一句话，却永远的烙印在面码心上。  
“你好歹是旗木卡卡西一手带大的孩子，比谁都明白他的原则吧——尽自己该尽之责，做自己该做之事！”  
*  
雨势变大了。  
当佐助和鸣人摆脱辉夜的轮墓分身，从异空间脱出时，世界已经笼罩在雨幕中。  
他们看到辉夜手中掐着一个脱力的人，另外的手和腿则在疯狂的撕裂岩石，其他的人都飞在了空中，无法接近几乎让天地崩裂的辉夜。  
那个人，有着一头白色的头发。  
『混账……不过是，不过是因陀罗那小鬼旁系后代的区区查克拉附身！』  
另一只手凝聚着可怕的查克拉，不成章法的汇率而成一团能量，朝手中的人按去。  
他们看到那个人闭上眼睛静待神罚，口中同时发出了怒吼。  
阿修罗与因陀罗的力量，穿越了数千年，在这一刻于他们的子孙身上爆发。  
卡卡西向下坠落时，看到了两股势均力敌的力量撞击在一起。  
“来吧，鸣人！！！”  
“好，佐助！！！”  
虽然是和辉夜旗鼓相当的可怕神力，但是这两声怒吼却带着少年的稚气和热血，让他，想起了许多回忆。  
是啊，美好的回忆。  
在感受到那个人的查克拉后，伤口挤出了所有淤血，虽然留下了疤，但是已经愈合了。  
所有的伤痛，都化作了温柔的光，眷顾着田边被风吹雨打的稻草人。  
不会被关心的稻草人，原来也是能得到温暖的啊。  
小樱的蛞蝓接住了他，但是他还是感受到了剧痛。但是他的心里却觉得十分幸福，十分安心。  
可惜，他就只能走到这一步了。  
可惜，面码也不得不长大了。因为长辈的逝去，是少年开始成长的证明。  
万花筒的图案在他眼睛渐渐转缓，然后，消失了。  
12.  
终于，一切都归于宁静。  
佐助抬起头，感受雨水拍打着脸。  
他与鸣人两次决战时都是艳阳当空，可是为何今天的雨却会如此之大，比鼬死去之时还要大。  
好像，天空已经哀恸至极了一般。  
两股查克拉亮着光，小樱散落着被雨水沾湿的发丝，歇斯底里的喊着。  
“不要！不要！不要！！”  
“不要离开我们！！！求求你，卡卡西老师！！！”  
小樱在阻止卡卡西流血，而鸣人则是在用阴阳遁修补卡卡西被辉夜击碎渐渐消失的身体。  
他们都在和辉夜那暴虐的查克拉赛跑，但是佐助早就看出，卡卡西无药可医。  
其实小樱和鸣人应该更早就看出吧，只是他们不想承认，不愿承认。  
卡卡西却抬起手，轻轻的，挥开了他们的手。  
“住手吧。”  
他平静的，微笑着说：“普通人承受神罚的感觉，我终于体会到了。谁都救不了我的。”  
鸣人抬起头，绝望的蓝色瞳孔望向月球来客。可舍人只是闭上眼，沉痛的摇了摇头。  
卡卡西咳了一声：“偏偏是在这个时候，哎，人想死的时候总是死不成，偏偏想要活下去的时候，死亡就正中头顶。”  
其实他现在，真的舍不得死啊。  
没看到日向莲华一个娇滴滴的漂亮小姑娘会不会真的进化成凯，没祝贺那个崇拜自己的小朋友竹取当上中忍；就连与凯温泉徒步，与红玄间他们海边自由行，他也要失约了。  
他看到泣不成声的小樱，这个最让他省心的，也陪伴他最长时间的学生的孩子：是会像那个和他一样想要创造越来越好的未来的男人，还是遗传这漂亮的樱发碧瞳呢？  
他看着默默流泪的鸣人，他以为这个遍体鳞伤的孩子应该习惯失去，可是他现在却这么的伤心。  
佐助站在远处，毫无疑问他现在是三人中最成熟的那个。可是，他现在为什么不转过头来看自己最后一眼呢？  
卡卡西弯起眼睛：“到了现在，我真的不想死了……最起码，让我活到面码结婚啊。”  
他舍不得眼前这些人，舍不得木叶，舍不得要改变给那个人看的，越来越好的未来。  
可是，原来真正要与大家告别的，是自己啊。  
雨不知何时停了。  
阳光拨开云层，照耀在所有肃静默哀的人身上。明天又将是个晴天，是稻草人最喜欢的天气。  
当面码和木叶丸骑着蛤蟆而来时，卡卡西的遗言已经说完了。  
“我要去找他了，你们都别跟过来。”  
少年跪在地上，鲜红的瞳孔中一个勾玉瞬间变为三个，疯狂的旋转，可是他只能流下血，和泪水一样热的血。  
在一群压抑的哭泣中，只有佐助开口，轻轻说道：  
“骗子，卡卡西……你要去哪儿，找他啊？”  
在他的叹息中，卡卡西的身体化为蓝色的光点，倏忽消逝。

尾声.  
琳在等着。  
这次是在光明的地方，等着卡卡西，很久很久。  
久到水门和玖辛奈劝她：你的父母族人在等你呢。  
她只能回答：“对不起。”  
只能让他们先走了。  
虽然等了很久，但是死鱼眼的银发上忍来的时候，她还是觉得太快了。而且这次不只有她，还有水门玖辛奈。  
“哟。”他露出狗狗笑，“大家都在啊。”  
玖辛奈一开口就想骂卡卡西，但是最后只能叹息道：“傻孩子——！”  
卡卡西挠了挠头，说道：“我这一生，总算不是一事无成，保住了一个人。老师，你们的外孙——希望你们别怪我不阻止鸣人，明明是儿子却有了个外孙。”  
水门叹息道：“怎么可能怪你呢，在我们离去之后，你帮助鸣人得到了幸福了啊……所以说，你真是个傻孩子。”  
玖辛奈泣不成声：“我们有孙子还是外孙都无所谓，但是你怎么可以，怎么可以这么早就离开那孩子啊！”  
卡卡西无奈的说道：“……总归要经历这些的，大家都这样。”  
他转向琳，可是不等他开口，善解人意的女孩就已经察觉他想说什么了。  
“卡卡西，你不是来和我们同路，而是来告别的吧。”  
玖辛奈愣住了，水门却沉痛的垂下眸，抱紧了她。  
卡卡西只是顿了一下，点了点头。  
琳流下了眼泪。  
“好傻啊，卡卡西，你真的好傻啊……”  
她泣不成声：“你知不知道，我多么喜欢你，就算死了，也那么的喜欢你，卡卡西。”  
“琳……”  
“可是那个笨蛋，那个笨蛋比起我——！”  
卡卡西瞪了瞪平时虚起的眼睛，却不表现出惊讶。  
“我知道。”  
琳惊愕的抬起头。  
“明明是最后的查克拉，却在我身上等了那么久都不肯告别，结果帮了我一把后也消失了，他啊，才是真的傻。”  
他歪了歪头，微笑道：“我一直以为他嫌弃我到身体和灵魂都被碾碎还要骗我黄泉能相见，就是不想与我同路，甚至连梦里都不肯来见我。”  
卡卡西的身影开始消散，玖辛奈焦急的伸出手想要挽留，却被水门拉回。  
“原来他不出现，仅仅是因为，他一直都在我的身边。”  
他消散在光明之下。  
“换我去找他算账了，这次，我绝对不会再放过他。”  
——完


End file.
